It is known no capture animals or humans by firing in the direction of the subject a pair of projectiles interconnected by a flexible member, the projectiles diverging from each other and causing the flexible member to wrap around the subject to capture the same. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,737 and 5,315,932.
Such devices are complicated to make and not always reliable to use.